


【鸣佐】掌心里的宇智波

by Shu27



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 699衍生, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2015年。关于表白的故事。
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【鸣佐】掌心里的宇智波

>>>Side N

“把袖子再拉高一些。”  
春野樱弯下腰，解开缠绕在漩涡鸣人右臂上的最后一圈绷带。由初代火影千手柱间的细胞造就的义肢已经和少年手臂的断口处严丝合缝地融为一体，过分苍白的颜色虽然看上去有些违和，但并不影响工作的机能。医疗忍者的指尖划过接缝，目光专注得似乎打算就这样看透皮肤下所有的组织。  
“用力握拳。”她发出指令。  
漩涡鸣人照做了。  
春野樱的手指仍放在义肢上，她皱着眉头，凝神分辨指尖下肌肉的收缩和抽动。漩涡鸣人第三次握紧拳头又放开后，她的表情总算轻松了一些。  
“现在凝聚查克拉试试看。”  
“要做出螺旋丸吗？”  
“能做到的话当然更好。”小樱瞥了他一眼，语气不太确定，“如果能够承受住那种强度的查克拉波动，那么义肢的制造就算成功了。”  
鸣人点点头，把注意力放到凝聚查克拉上。起初他感到前所未有的艰难，仿佛有一股莫名的力量在阻碍查克拉从肩膀流向指端。不过十数秒钟之后，那股阻力骤然消失不见，他体内天生充盈的查克拉像奔腾的溪流一样淌过崭新的右臂。  
空气开始翻滚，具象化的查克拉伴随着蓝色光芒出现在漩涡鸣人的掌心之上。  
“快看！小樱！”鸣人兴冲冲地把手朝前一伸，“成功了我说！”  
春野樱一边笑着点头，一边小心翼翼地避开那团似乎还有增大趋势的蓝色查克拉。按照往常的惯例，这种时候她早就一拳打在鸣人身上并且大吼着让他多少注意点儿安全问题，可是这一次她并不想粗暴的对待他。  
“那就没什么问题了。”小樱弯起眼睛，伸出手指了指依然处于发动状态的A级忍术，“不过最好还是先把这个收回去吧？毁了屋子可要全额赔偿的。”  
漩涡鸣人后知后觉地意识到自己制造的潜在危机，干笑两声之后立刻开始引导掌心上的查克拉流回身体。  
算起来断臂至今不过两个月时间，再度凝结出螺旋丸却如同隔世一般让人恍惚。鸣人眨了眨眼睛，带着一丝似乎尚处于梦中的朦胧神色望向自己的右臂。那条义肢第一次有查克拉通过，此刻正隐隐发热，原本冰冷的毫无生命力的温度逐步攀升，缓慢却切实地接近他自身固有的体温。装上义肢是一周前的事情，空荡荡的衣袖被重新撑满的变化肉眼可见，但精神上的实感却未曾出现，就好像仍有一层看不见的薄膜阻隔在他天然的臂膀和那条人造物之间，无时无刻提醒着他，那儿曾经为了某个人而消失过。  
可是现在，隔阂感因查克拉的再度流动而缓缓消散，义肢的存在开始趋于真实。  
少年又眨了眨眼睛，感到一股说不清道不明的怅惘骤然袭上心间。  
如此一来，终结之谷的战役写在他生命里最为深刻的一笔，连同旧日的一切，都将要像读罢的书页一般掀过去了。  
春野樱翻出一卷干净的绷带，抬起头便看见漩涡鸣人耷拉着脑袋，初冬的阳光穿透窗户落在他身上，明明是一派光辉灿烂的景象，却不知打哪儿酝酿出一股飘渺的寂寥。这气场再熟悉不过。她几乎立刻就猜出了原因，碧绿眼眸的深处闪烁起几点微光。  
“在想佐助君吗。”  
把绷带的一端重新缠上少年的胳膊，小樱开口说道，语气里丝毫没有疑问。漩涡鸣人惊讶地抖动了一下肩膀，紧接着有点儿不好意思地笑起来。  
“……嗯。”  
他缓慢地回答道，任由医疗忍者摆弄自己的右臂，把白色绷带一圈又一圈缠绕上去。  
距离第四次忍界大战结束已有两个月，距离宇智波佐助再次离开木叶也已经过去了一月有余。战争一旦平息，各种现实问题便接踵而至，作为五大忍村都愿意为之让步的对象，鸣人的生活比他预想中繁忙不少，平日里身边总是围绕着各种各样的人群，他其实并没有太多时间去想起宇智波佐助。不过黑发少年的身影从不会放过每一个安静的缝隙，只要他一不留神，立刻就会像藤蔓一般缠绕住他的思绪，无处躲闪。  
窗外似乎起风了，院子里新栽的树沿着风的去向晃动泛黄的枝叶。漩涡鸣人的视线在落叶上停留了一会儿，继而望向树木顶端之外的天空。晴空高远不可及，恰好有一只飞鸟遥遥掠过天际线，黑色的剪影一闪便消失了踪迹。  
“……也不知道那家伙现在在哪儿。”半晌后他打破沉默，听上去像是在叹息。  
“是啊。”小樱接过话，“我猜他不会递什么消息回来，结果还真就音讯全无。”  
她说这话时语气倒和内容不大相符，格外轻快，根本不像是在抱怨。鸣人听出了她话里的意思，没忍住咧嘴一笑。他们都知道离开的那个人是个怎样的家伙，比起担忧和指责，不如说无可奈何又无计可施的感慨成分更多一些。  
“不过佐助他……”  
“嗯？”  
“他真的不打算装义肢了吗？”  
“没错。”  
绷带已经缠到了手指的位置，小樱低着头，仔细把尾端固定好。  
“那天在村口送行的时候我提过，但是佐助君说他现在只想看看这个世界，去找寻自己一直以来错过的东西。”  
漩涡鸣人的表情一瞬间惊讶起来：“……他是为了这个才选择离开木叶的吗？”  
“你不知道？”  
春野樱看起来比他更疑惑。那天送别的队伍只有她和他们的老师，鸣人并没有到场。她一直以为是鸣人不愿意面对分别的时刻，所以选择了回避。不过既然宇智波佐助决定了要走，假如说有谁是唯一一个知道原因的人，那肯定是漩涡鸣人。但眼下看来，事实好像并不是这么回事儿。  
“……我没问过他。”  
过了好一会儿，鸣人才重新开口回答她的问话。  
“一句都没有。”  
***  
宇智波佐助走的那天是个秋高气爽的休息日，天空蓝得不可思议，空气中充斥着这一年最后的温暖，熟透的野果香味儿从村子外的树林里浓郁地弥漫开来。漩涡鸣人靠在主道旁一棵毛榉树上等待时，曾漫无边际地想过这样的天气或许不太适合分别，不过宇智波佐助走近后，他却没有说出任何一句挽留的话语，而是笑着同对方道了一声再见。  
得知佐助要走的消息时，同离别那天一样，场面多少也不大应景。那会儿漩涡鸣人正坐在一乐里吃拉面，龇牙咧嘴地挥着不听使唤的左手和滑溜溜的面条较劲儿。背后忽然风声一响，宇智波佐助那张没什么表情的脸从布帘卷起的缝隙里露出，瞧见他惨不忍睹的吃相和身前汤汁溅的到处都是的桌子后，眉头飞快地皱了起来，摆着一副嫌弃的表情开了口。  
我要走了。  
黑发少年的语气没什么起伏，也听不出什么特别的意味。  
漩涡鸣人愣了两秒钟。住院时他们分享了同一间病房，朝夕相处的日子过了大半个月，然后在出院那天宣告终结。从那以后他几乎没再和佐助碰过面，宇智波末裔身上背负的历史问题和四战的功劳搅在一次，清算过程远比最后的结果看起来复杂得多。他只在最初的商讨中坚定地表明了自己的态度，后来的一切会议都没再获准参加过，连后续得到的为数不多的消息都是从新任火影那里打探来的。佐助倒是整日忙得不见人影，难得出现一次，说出来的话却还是一如既往的让人始料未及。  
什么时候？  
明天。  
哦。  
对于这件事漩涡鸣人表现得反常的冷静，他甚至还能欣慰地想着好歹这次没有不告而别，比起十三岁已经是令人感动的进步了。他本该感到惊讶和诧异的，但是少年动了动嘴角，又觉得心里某处仿佛早已预见到了这样的结果。  
宇智波佐助看起来没有任何多作解释的打算，告知完自己的行程安排，他的身影转瞬就从布帘后面消失了。漩涡鸣人转回身体，接着平心静气地吃完了他的拉面。

分别时的气氛比他们之间拥有过的任何时刻都来得更好。没有剑拔弩张的对峙，也没有惯例无聊的争吵，宇智波佐助甚至还露出了少见的发自真心的微笑，总是透着一股疏离感的眉眼和嘴角都舒展开来，弯出了柔和的弧度。  
目送着那个漆黑的背影消失在视野尽头，漩涡鸣人在心里回味了他的笑容，转身走回来时的方向。  
没有错，他对自己说道。  
这就是最好的选择。  
***  
旗木卡卡西从文件堆后面抬起头，目光若有似无地落在漩涡鸣人的脸上。他的学生正显而易见地走着神，湛蓝的双眸停留在虚空中的一点上，有不知名的情绪在深处翻腾起细小的波浪。多年暗部生涯造就的习惯使卡卡西几乎自动观察并分析了后者身上显露出的各种情报，他注意到鸣人比两个月前刚满十七岁那会儿长高了一些，头发两天，不，三天前才修剪过，发梢还带着生硬的痕迹。  
不过傻乎乎的模样倒是没有丝毫改变。  
“怎么样？”六代目火影收回视线，轻飘飘地开口问道。  
“嗯？”漩涡鸣人回过神，没听清楚他的话，“卡卡西老师你说什么？”  
“我问你‘怎么样’。”  
漩涡鸣人拧着眉头回忆起片刻之前的对话。接到辅佐的通知后他急匆匆的赶到了火影办公室，本以为有什么紧急任务，见到六代目之后却发现好像并不是这样。办公室里除了他再没有其他人，而他的老师气定神闲地坐在办公桌后面批文件，瞧见他之后跟任务有关的话半句也没提，只是笑着问了问他的近况。  
该不会走神的时候错过了什么重要的情报吧？  
金发少年有些汗颜地猜测着，小声反问道：“……什么怎么样？”  
旗木卡卡西瞥了一眼他困惑又踌躇的神色，好像终于从一整天无聊的办公室生活里找到了一点儿乐趣似的，放下手中的签字笔后将上半身微微向前倾斜了几分。  
银发男人露出十分温和的笑容，双眼弯成两条细缝，语气里带着不大明显的循循善诱。  
“怎么样，是不是觉得自己其实并没有想象中那么潇洒？”  
“诶？”这一次鸣人倒是听清楚了，不过没听懂，“老师在指什么啊？”  
“佐助的事。”卡卡西交叠在桌面上的双手动了动，眼底笑意渐深，“你刚才是在想他吧。”  
“…………”  
类似的内容和同样笃定的语气漩涡鸣人近来听了太多次，从同期们嘴里说出来倒还好，连他的老师都来掺和一脚，这让他瞬间心情复杂起来。  
“就那么明显吗？”  
“是很明显。”旗木卡卡西点点头，“以前也好，现在也好，你想起佐助时的表情几乎没变过，一看就知道哦。”  
少年撇撇嘴角，低头不说话了。  
旗木卡卡西颇为体贴地留给了他自行思考的时间，目光转而望向少年背后的墙壁。历代火影的肖像照整齐地悬挂在墙壁顶端，他的视线停留在右数第二张上，接着在面罩下露出了一个微微苦恼的笑容。说真的，一开始他并不打算插手这件事。送别宇智波佐助那天，春野樱或许没有发现，但他知道漩涡鸣人就等在某个地方，等着和佐助告别。后来他在村子门口多站了一会儿，看到鸣人独自归来的身影时他就已经明白了，他的两个学生各自做出了选择，直到最后一刻也没有后悔。  
事情本该就这样过去，可是他发现漩涡鸣人最近的状态越来越恍惚，已经到了无法坐视不管的地步。  
卡卡西叹了口气，深深望了一眼肖像照上自己的老师盛满温柔笑意的面容之后，他认命地重新拾起话题。  
“说实话我挺惊讶的，鸣人。”  
旗木卡卡西换了个姿势，撑起下巴，面罩下的嘴角依旧扬着，不过语气轻快了许多。注意到对方抬头看过来，他继续说道：“那个时候，我还以为你一定会挽留佐助呢。”  
“卡卡西老师也说这样的话吗……”漩涡鸣人小声嘟哝了一句。  
那天离开木叶病院之前，他在春野樱那里听到过同样的话。  
“哦？看来不止我一个人这么想。”  
“就算你们这么说……做不到啊。”少年的目光一瞬间黯下去，“我做不到。”  
听到他的回答，卡卡西挑了挑眉梢，“做不到是什么意思？”  
“佐助他……他已经放弃复仇了，也不会再像当初一样被大蛇丸那样的家伙利用。他很强，无论遇到怎样的对手都不会输。这次离开木叶也是被批准的吧，和从前的叛逃性质不同。”  
漩涡鸣人垂在身侧的手握成了拳头。  
“而且，这是佐助自己选择的道路，是他所希望的。那么，作为朋友，我既没有阻止他的理由，也没有挽留他的立场。”  
“……是该说你体贴呢，还是该说你傻。”  
漩涡鸣人递过来一个不满的眼神。旗木卡卡西没忍住笑出了声，他冲着皱起脸的少年摆摆手以示安抚，心下暗暗松了口气。  
他好像把问题想得过于严重了。  
向后靠进松软的椅背里，卡卡西稍微卸下了肩膀上的力度。几年前刚刚担任第七班的担当上忍时他就明白，漩涡鸣人是个相当简单易懂的孩子，大多数情况下，他都能八九不离十地猜透他的心思。而一旦鸣人的行为偏离了原有的猜测，卡卡西总是下意识地就会把事态归进严重一词表示的范围里。这一次也不例外。他本以为在佐助离开木叶这件事上，鸣人略显反常的行为是出于更为复杂的原因，结果到头来，事情比他猜测的要单纯得多。  
宇智波佐助十三岁叛逃木叶那年，旗木卡卡西把漩涡鸣人从终结之谷背回来之后，曾不无心痛地设想过未来。他天真的学生能够怀着一颗赤子之心永无止境地追逐下去，但卡卡西不一样，他所考虑的是更为现实的选择。鸣人也好小樱也好，甚至连佐助本人，或许永远都不会知道，他还在暗部任职的那些年里，有多少木叶的叛逃忍者死在他手上。他并不希望同样的情形某一天在自己的学生身上重演。所以卡卡西由衷地庆幸着一件事，那就是漩涡鸣人无比珍视和宇智波佐助的羁绊，以及宇智波佐助其人。即使在他和小樱一度选择放弃的时候，鸣人也从未改变过。  
至于这份珍视在佐助回到木叶之后又产生了怎样的效果，恐怕只有当事人才知道。  
思绪至此，旗木卡卡西抬眼看向自己的学生，决定换一种更加直接的问话方式。  
“鸣人，”他稍稍提高了嗓音，“佐助回来之后你们有好好聊过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“这样啊。他不会主动挑起话题，这我知道，但你就没有话想说，或者想问他吗？”  
“当然有啊。”  
“为什么不问？”  
“…………”漩涡鸣人别开脸，嘴角紧紧抿了起来。  
“我懂了。”卡卡西挥挥手表示你不想说也无所谓，坐直身体，重新回到办公桌前，“闲聊就到此为止吧。”  
他的语气瞬间严肃起来，漩涡鸣人下意识挺直了背，紧接着瞧见六代目火影脸上露出一个公事公办的笑容，从办公桌的抽屉里拿出来一个卷轴。  
“今天叫你过来确实是有个任务要交给你。”

>>>Side S

初雪降下时宇智波佐助刚刚走到山之国的边境，眼前是一片连绵起伏的山脉，每一座山尖上都落了雪，在仍留有一丝碧色的天空下遥遥望去，好似一幅纯净悠远的古老画卷。  
从木叶出发后，他没有急着赶路，日出而行日落而息，到达山之国已经是离开村子半个月之后的事情。十一月下旬天气早已转凉，越向西行空气便越寒冷。他记得木叶的冬天也会下雪，但次数不多，雪势也算不上大。位于陆地西方的山之国倒是早早地就下起了雪，他正巧目睹了群山尽染的时刻，权当是旅途中一个偶然的惊喜。  
宇智波佐助选择这个国度作为旅行的第一站，理由说起来其实十分简单。山之国处在比风之国更遥远的大陆西方，远离第四次忍界大战的主战场，没有受到战争的波及，唯一的忍村阳炎村也早已消失在三十年前的纷争里，想来应该没有什么人会认出他。四战的余波尚没有完全退去，而宇智波的身份有多惹眼，他一直很清楚。  
越过边境线，穿过两道峡谷，一座熙熙攘攘的小镇坐落在群山环绕中的这片开阔谷地上。山之国并不是一个大国，都城隐藏在地形更为复杂的国土深处，这座边境小镇与东边接壤的各国往来更为密切，在四周高山的山脚下开出了一片繁荣。镇子上的气氛很祥和，外界的纷扰和战争丝毫没有影响到这里。  
尽管这个镇子上大约不会存在认识他的人，但谨慎小心早已经写进了宇智波佐助的骨子里，踏进小镇的街道后，他依旧紧紧裹着自己的斗篷，连兜帽也没有摘下。但是很快，他就发现自己的猜想似乎出错了，并且这幅看似密不透风的打扮在某些情况下根本起不了作用。  
一只手从后方伸过来，力度轻巧地拽了拽他的披风。那是个很奇怪的高度，不属于他认识的任何一个同伴或者敌人。他同样没有感受到任何熟悉的查克拉，又或者是明显的杀气。  
一手握住腰间的草薙剑，宇智波佐助侧过头朝身后看去。  
“你是……”  
“果然是佐助哥哥，我没有认错呢！”  
来人依旧扯着他的披风，仰起的脸庞上绽放出灿烂的笑容。  
宇智波佐助皱起眉头望向比自己矮上许多的男孩儿，对方茶色的头发和鲜艳的玫红双眸唤醒了放置在角落里的记忆。  
“……幽鬼丸吗。”黑发旅人扬起眉梢，清冷的声音沾染了一丝惊讶。  
小小的少年似乎对于他认出自己这件事感到很高兴，用力点了点头。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
收回放在草薙剑上的手，宇智波佐助再度审视起这个某种意义上来说算是熟人的孩子。上一次看到幽鬼丸还是他被药师兜带走去执行某项任务，具体内容他并不清楚，也不关心，只记得那之后幽鬼丸就彻底从基地里消失了。佐助不用想就能知道，一准是因为这个孩子对大蛇丸而言已经成了没用的废物，随意丢弃也无需在意。他一向对大蛇丸这种把他人的性命视若玩物的态度没什么好感，不过幽鬼丸和他没有任何关系，他犯不着为了一个无关的人分散注意力。  
没想到这孩子还活着。  
“红莲姐带我来的，我们现在住在这里哦。”  
“红莲？”  
这个名字好像在哪儿听过，莫名有些耳熟。  
幽鬼丸没有注意到他的迟疑，男孩儿大约正陷在一股高昂的情绪里，兴奋地向他扬了扬手上提着的塑料袋。袋子里装着各种各样的调味料。  
“这个，红莲姐拜托我去买的，说中午做好吃的要用到。”他咯咯笑起来，“我很能干对吧。”  
喜欢自说自话的毛病还是一样啊。宇智波佐助在心里叹了口气，犹豫着是该找个时机脱身，还是该把这家伙送回去。他和幽鬼丸毕竟没有过多的交集。当初在大蛇丸那里看到幽鬼丸时，幽鬼丸还是个小家伙儿，趴在门缝后面懵懵懂懂地偷看他这个基地里的新来客。待在大蛇丸身边的三年里佐助倒是没少在修行时碰上幽鬼丸，不过那会儿他没什么闲心搭理小孩子。  
小镇上空的雪势越来越大，眼瞧这小鬼还在冲自己笑得一脸喜悦，佐助又叹了口气，放弃了立刻抽身离去的想法。  
“我问你，那个叫红莲的现在——”  
“幽鬼丸！”  
他的话被一声呼唤打断了。有个身影从街角飞奔过来，隔着纷飞的雪花，宇智波佐助瞧见了她的面容，讶然发现又是一个算不上熟人的熟人。  
年轻女人脸上写满了焦急，视线分毫不移地凝聚在幽鬼丸身上。  
“不是说了要你买完东西就立刻回家吗？怎么在这——”她突然注意到一旁还站着一个人，抬头的瞬间，未说完的话语尽数冻结在嘴角。  
“宇智波……佐助？”  
“红莲原来是你。”黑发旅人闭了闭眼睛，露出一丝轻笑。

茶炉下燃烧的柴禾发出几声噼啪的响声，红色的火苗跳动了几下。  
宇智波佐助花了五秒钟的时间来思索自己究竟是怎么坐到这间屋子里喝茶的。  
半刻钟之前他在街头碰到了幽鬼丸，而后又和红莲打了个照面。他和这两个人的关系都算不上好，后者甚至在相当长的时间里一直敌视着他。这样的关系，怎么就成了难得的客人，还被邀请到民居里喝茶？幽鬼丸小孩子心性也就算了，连红莲都摆出一副毫不介意的样子，实在是过于奇怪了。  
不过再怎么奇怪，他到底还是来了。  
窗外大雪纷飞，看样子一时半会儿停不了，有个免费的落脚地对他来说未尝不是件好事。眼前的房子木质老旧，建成有些年头了，大约是红莲他们从哪位本土居民手中买来的。除了红莲和幽鬼丸之外，这栋房子里还有一个他没见过的陌生男人。那个男人把茶具摆在厅堂的地炉旁后就退到了隔壁的房间，一句话都没有说，临走前递给红莲一个憨厚的微笑。  
“那是伍图，我以前的部下。”  
宇智波佐助回给她一个“我并不关心”的眼神。  
“啧，这股讨人厌的冷酷劲儿，你果然是宇智波佐助啊。”  
红莲反呛了一句，话里的意思并非全在调侃。她一开始的确有点儿不敢确认眼前的黑发少年是她认识的那个宇智波佐助。当然，那张模糊了性别的漂亮面孔想认错倒不容易，只是这个人周身的氛围和一年前她所感知到的恐怖和阴暗大不相同，仿佛……柔和了许多。  
少年的眉头蹙在一起，却没有生气的迹象。他端起杯子喝了一口茶，紧接着颤动了一下眼睫。  
幽鬼丸就坐在红莲身边，从对面的位置看到了他的表情变化。  
“那个是用山茶花上的露水煮出来的哦，很好喝对吧！”  
他咧开嘴角，还没有变声的童稚嗓音叽叽喳喳地响起来，好像在跟人炫耀自己的宝贝。佐助对上小鬼闪闪发亮的眼睛，半晌后轻轻点了点头。幽鬼丸满足地一笑，捧起了自己的杯子。  
不，不是错觉，确实变了。  
红莲眯起眼睛，不着痕迹地扫视过宇智波佐助。虽然带着伍图和幽鬼丸离开音忍村时她就已经决定不再掺和忍界的事情，山之国这个地方也远离众多纷争的中心，但一些重大的消息照样会翻山越岭地传到这里。她不打算无知地活着，因此也会刻意打探。大蛇丸之死，晓组织的行动，第四次忍界大战，这些事情她全都有所耳闻，只是一直不能确定真假。碰面没多久她就发现宇智波佐助身上异样的地方——少年只剩下一条臂膀，而他本人出现在这个大陆西端的偏远国度里，怎么想都不同寻常。  
并不打算让幽鬼丸听到接下来的谈话，红莲扭过头，吩咐男孩儿到隔壁房间去陪伍图，一会儿再过来。  
宇智波佐助心下了然她有话要问，神色没有丝毫波动。  
踏上旅途大半个月之后，谈论起过往一年发生的事情，他竟然隐隐觉得有些陌生。茶炉上方蒸腾的袅袅白雾制造出飘渺的虚幻感，包裹着缓缓落地的话语，宛如从另一个世界传来。宇智波佐助发现他比想象中更加冷静，也更加接受既定的现实。第四次忍界大战如同一场摧枯拉朽的狂风暴雨，是否将那些潜藏在地底深处的阴暗连根拔出尚有待证实，但表面的一切毫无疑问都已被冲刷得淋漓尽致，眼下或许的确算得上是一个崭新的世界了。  
“这么说我听到的消息都是真的？”  
“差不多。”  
“那还真是发生了不少厉害的事情……”红莲沉吟着，目光一转落在他空荡荡的左袖上，“你的手臂呢？也是因为四战？”  
“不是。”  
话语的尾音在室内温暖的空气里显得十分冷硬，忠实地反应出主人不想多说的态度。不过红莲即使读懂了气氛也不会对他有所顾忌和体谅，况且忍者更不应该对此有所回避。她挑了挑纤细的眉梢，突然换上了玩味的口气。  
“那……是因为漩涡鸣人吗？”  
没有料想到她会问出这样的话，宇智波佐助一愣，手里的茶杯表面漾出一层涟漪。红莲知道漩涡鸣人这个名字不值得惊讶，方才他们的谈话里不可避免地提到过太多次。让他在意的是对方为什么能如此精准地猜到鸣人身上，听那口气仿佛早就知情似的。  
四战战场上的确发生了许多事后回忆起来连他也忍不住觉得尴尬的插曲，毕竟在山中一族的秘术面前，内心隐私这种东西实在没什么隐藏的余地，而漩涡鸣人又是个不懂得遮掩的率直家伙，喜欢把事情闹得全忍界皆知也不是什么新鲜事了。但是红莲根本不在战场，总不能连这种消息都能传到世界的角落里。  
红莲却没留给他更多思索的时间，自顾自地接着往下说起来。  
“其实我和漩涡鸣人打过交道，所以清楚一些事情。”她像是想起了什么，毫无形象地大笑了两声。  
“总之，我不觉得那家伙会让其他人把你伤到这种地步。”  
“……什么意思？”宇智波佐助皱起眉头。话题的走向好像不大对劲，他想。  
“我碰上鸣人说起来还是因为幽鬼丸。”红莲没有正面回答他，把目光投向了烧得火红的柴堆，“幽鬼丸那孩子的体质稍微有点儿特殊，大蛇丸大人曾经想用他当人柱力来控制三尾，而这个任务交给了我来办。”  
佐助想起来最后一次看见幽鬼丸和碰上红莲的时间，敏锐地反应过来大约就是那时候的事情。  
“木叶派了忍者来阻止这件事，鸣人是其中之一。不过一开始调查大蛇丸大人的踪迹，应该是为了你吧。中间发生了各种各样的事情呢……当然，架没少打，鸣人那家伙想保护幽鬼丸，还想把幽鬼丸带回木叶，我怎么可能让他如愿呢。”  
“虽然我最初只是为了讨大蛇丸大人的欢心，但是后来想法就变了。一次战斗里我和鸣人一起被三尾吞进了肚子，那个时候我才知道他跟你有关系——三尾的体内有种雾气，能把陷入其中的人心底的弱点变成幻觉呈现出来，结果隔着大老远我就听见他在喊你的名字。”  
红莲把茶壶从炉火上掂起来，把佐助和自己的茶杯重新添满。黑发旅人依旧沉默寡言地跪坐着，不过她看到了刚才那番话后，从他眼底一闪而过的某种情绪。  
有了人味儿之后比当初看起来有趣多了。她抿嘴一笑，想着再多说一些不知还能看到他什么样的反应。  
“他好像一直坚信你是被大蛇丸利用才会叛离木叶的。”  
“……那家伙是个笨蛋。”  
听到这儿，宇智波佐助终于还是沉不住气，撇了撇嘴角。漩涡鸣人永远把事情想得十分简单，直线思维从来都不会去考虑表象背后的多种可能。说到底那时候他离开木叶，与其说被大蛇丸利用，倒不如说他有心反过来利用大蛇丸。红莲碰上鸣人的时间点相比之下早了一些，否则鸣人大概也不会再嚷嚷这些话，尤其是在他“杀死”大蛇丸之后。不过即便变故数度发生，漩涡鸣人还是紧追着他不放，好像他在他心里一直都是同一个模样，无论发生什么都不曾改变。  
佐助的思绪一时间有些恍惚，很快又被红莲的笑声拉回到现实。  
“哈哈，是这样呢，他搞不好是天底下最笨的笨蛋。”红莲环抱起双臂，赞同地笑道，“我把他打醒之后问他是不是遇到你了，他反应了一会儿才意识到我认识你。对了，那家伙的脑回路是不是一直都很奇特来着？”  
“是有点儿。”  
“果然。我说我在大蛇丸那里见到过你，还说你是个可怕的家伙，结果他跑过来揪着我的衣服，张嘴就问‘那家伙没事吧？过得好吗？’——一般来说该问的是这种问题吗？”  
“…………”  
黑发旅人的视线低垂下去，地炉里柴堆燃烧的火苗倒映在他的眼睛里，一团火红的色彩不住跳跃。  
红莲想起曾经看到过的场景，那时候宇智波佐助面对大蛇丸的野心和杀气腾腾的千军万马依旧面不改色，脸上冰封一般的神情毫无波动，如今听她说起漩涡鸣人，神色反而动摇到连遮挡住半边脸的黑发都掩盖不了的地步。  
她欣赏了一会儿这难得的一幕，并不打算就此放过这个话题。  
“你猜，他在幻觉里看到你的时候，对你说了些什么？”  
“我没兴趣——”  
“——他说佐助，你还有家可归。”  
“…………”  
“宇智波佐助，有人思念着你呢。”  
***  
大蛇巢穴里终日不见阳光，不知何处的缝隙间或发出水滴落下的空洞声响，阴暗潮湿的墙壁隔绝了四季流转与日月星辰。  
十四岁的宇智波佐助偶尔会梦到故乡。  
夕阳下南贺川缓缓流淌，水波拍打的浪潮和堤岸上熙攘的人声此起彼伏，和成一曲生机勃勃的小调。母亲站在暖红的余辉里向他挥手，发丝拂过脸颊上浅浅的笑意。于是他朝着她跑过去，张开了双臂想要拥抱她，却无论如何都到达不了她身边。接着场景兀然变换，漆黑的夜空和巨大的月亮取代了柔美的黄昏，猩红色从他脚下开始蔓延，鲜血洗刷了整个世界。他抬起头，昔日温柔的兄长俯视自己的目光如同俯视一只蝼蚁。  
从梦里醒来，他唯一的选择是比昨天恨得更深。

躺在终结之谷的那个晚上，他又一次看到了漆黑的夜空和巨大的月亮。  
宇智波佐助扭过头，映入眼帘的是漩涡鸣人沐浴着半边月光的满是污浊的脸。在万籁俱寂的时刻里，他忽然很想勾起唇角笑一笑。  
十三岁那年宇智波佐助在大雨滂沱中离开漩涡鸣人，那个时候他就已经知晓自己接下来的人生是一条单行道，不能回头，也无法回头。所有流光溢彩、鲜活而亮丽的过往都已丢在来时的路上，他没有给自己留半分余地。  
本该如此。  
但漩涡鸣人比他想的更加不懂得放弃，即使他举起了剑，那个笨蛋仍旧会义无反顾地靠近过来。漩涡鸣人对他露出仿佛快要哭泣的神情时，漩涡鸣人对他说出那番同生共死的话语时，即使整个人早已陷落在黑暗与麻木之中，他心底最深处的某个角落也依然会感受到强烈的疼痛。  
其实宇智波佐助知道，他一直都知道。  
这个人活着就是他复仇的最大障碍，这个人活着就是他软弱的最好证明。  
但这个人同时也是他不灭的过往，他永恒的退路，他生而为人所无法磨灭的最后的心。  
***  
“我找到了哦。”幽鬼丸凑近过来，没头没脑地说道。  
“嗯？”宇智波佐助一边系着披风的带子，一边侧身瞥了他一眼。  
“我的归宿。”  
“是么。”  
“佐助哥哥呢？上一次我问你的时候，你说你没有能够回去的地方。”  
宇智波佐助又瞥了幽鬼丸一眼，转身去拿放在门边的行李。雪已经停了，他不打算在这里多加逗留。当初那个会敌视他的红莲相比之下还更好应付一些，再继续待下去，他不知道自己还得碰上什么话。  
幽鬼丸见他没有搭话的意思，神色里浮现出一丝焦急。  
“心灵是可以相通的！”他扯住黑发旅人的披风，语气有些激动。  
佐助皱起眉头，尽管他知道这孩子总喜欢冷不丁地冒出一些莫名奇妙的话，但也别指望他每次都会回答。幽鬼丸倒像是不介意他的沉默，一味沉浸在自己的表达里。  
“有人思念着你的地方就是你的归宿。鸣人说他会一直一直思念着你的，他的心意没有传达给你吗？”  
……漩涡鸣人那个白痴。  
宇智波佐助对上茶发少年睁大的双眼，觉得自己有些头疼。他知道鸣人那家伙是有爱到处嚷嚷他的名字的毛病，只是至少挑选一下对象，天知道那个金发笨蛋为什么对着陌生的小孩子也能把他给抖出来。  
幽鬼丸还在急切地望着他。非常奇妙地，或许是积雪的反光让他产生了某种错觉，宇智波佐助竟然觉得眼前的孩子和漩涡鸣人有点儿像。倒不是说长相相似，幽鬼丸无疑比鸣人在同样年纪时要好看得多，但是他们迥然不同的双眼里都写着对自己相信之物的执着，一样的傻气，却也一样的坚定。  
“……上次的话其实不对。”  
片刻之后宇智波佐助说道，竭力让自己的语调像从前一样冷静，眼底却有笑意泄露出来。  
“我有能够回去的地方……无论过去抑或现在，一直都有。”

>>>Side NS

“就在这里避雨吧。”  
漩涡鸣人率先推开破旧的木门，被四散的灰尘呛得打了个喷嚏。走在他后面的宇智波佐助越过他的肩膀朝屋子里看了一眼，没有说话，接着目不斜视地走了进去，周身的气压仿佛有点儿低。  
金发少年站在门口摸了摸鼻子，局促地想着佐助果然还是生气了。  
可这事儿他是无辜的。  
那天下午六代目火影递给他一个卷轴，吩咐他立即启程，务必在三天后的傍晚赶到鸟之国与雨之国交界处的山林脚下。漩涡鸣人接过卷轴，赫然发现封口处贴着一张标注着大大的S字样的封符。虽说他已经经历了恐怕算得上绝无仅有的艰巨战斗，但成为下忍以来，好像从来都没有正式地接到过S级任务——少年那颗从十二岁起就对此怀有憧憬的心雀跃起来，飘飘然的同时丝毫没有察觉出整件事有什么不对劲的地方。  
木叶战后是人手紧缺不错，但一个S级任务只派他一个下忍——形式上仍是这个身份——前去处理，怎么想都解释不通。更何况六代目火影还提出了诸如“到达目的地和当地同伴汇合之后才能打开卷轴”的奇怪要求，可他当时偏偏没有在意。  
这么一想他好像也不是那么无辜。  
金发少年懊恼地耷拉下肩膀，走到从刚才起就一言不发的宇智波佐助身边。他们用来避雨的屋子处在半山腰，大约是从前的猎人遗弃在这里的临时落脚地，灰尘堆积的厚度表明这里许久没有人居住。佐助好像已经习惯了这样简陋的环境，十分熟练地清理出一块地板，这会儿已经盘腿坐了下去。鸣人犹豫了几秒钟，还是决定坐在他身旁。  
对于见到宇智波佐助这件事，漩涡鸣人说不清心里是喜悦的比重更大一些，还是其他什么情绪占了上风。直到在山脚下看见熟悉的漆黑背影之前他都毫无心理准备，见面后刚刚打了个招呼，两国交界的山林上空又骤然下起大雨。他们花了点儿时间才找到这个避雨的地方，但沉默的氛围好像已经扎下根来，挥之不去了。  
依照当前的情形，谈及任务或许最为保险。  
“这个，卡卡西老师说要汇合之后再看。”  
漩涡鸣人率先开口说道，从口袋里掏出那个不大不小的紫色卷轴，揭开了封符。  
卷轴展开的时候宇智波佐助倒是十分配合地偏过了头。他凑过来的一瞬间，漩涡鸣人感到自己的心莫名往上一提，指尖连带着抖了抖，不过身旁的人似乎把注意力都放在即将展露的内容上，并没有发现他的异常。  
标有S字样的卷轴展开后和两人所想的完全不同。黑色的笔迹一看便知道是出自旗木卡卡西之手，没有任何多余的话，只行云流水地写着几个大字——  
「自行解决」  
……所以说解决什么？  
漩涡鸣人哭丧着脸在心里哀嚎了一句，小心翼翼地瞥了一眼身边好友的脸色。  
不出所料，宇智波佐助看起来更加生气了。

宇智波佐助的确在生气。  
不过这股怒火朝向的对象却不是漩涡鸣人，而是六代目火影旗木卡卡西。  
大约是从红莲和幽鬼丸那里听了太多不该听的话，走出山之国，遥遥朝木叶所在的方向望去时，宇智波佐助竟然奇妙地心旌摇曳起来。人在冲动的时候总会犯下或大或小的错误，他也不可免俗地干了件蠢事——召唤出自己的通灵兽，跨越万水千山送回去一封信。  
内容没什么特别之处，只是简单地汇报了山之国探查情报，称并没有发现任何可疑的踪迹，顺便告知了自己接下来的目的地，以便联络。  
消息的接收者是六代目火影，这也是当初高层的决策之一，他所有的信件都必须由火影亲自审阅。不过如今的六代目火影是他的老师，虽然他从来都是直呼其名，但旗木卡卡西对这件事好像也没有多么在意。即使是佐助也不得不承认，卡卡西对他们一直相当纵容。而对六代目的偏袒了解得十分深刻，于是他在信封里附带了另一张纸片，上面简短地写着一句话：鸣人近况如何。  
谁曾想他的老师并没有用鹰来回信，而是把纸片里提及的对象派了过来。  
可以的话他倒是很想当面质问旗木卡卡西，但宇智波佐助同时也猜得出，假如他真的拍着桌子表示不满，那个银发男人恐怕会摆出一脸无辜的笑，用滴水不漏的圆滑语气表示“既然你想知道，那当然还是直接见见本人比较好”。除此之外，对方竟然还准确无误地估算出他的脚程，让漩涡鸣人把他截在了半路上。  
无论长到多少岁，也不管他是否喊过尊称，他的老师都还是他的老师，总有些地方他永远敌不过。这多少有点儿像当年被对方绑在树上说教，心思被看透的感觉难免让人火大。  
不过漩涡鸣人好像误会了。  
那个笨蛋还是老样子，心里的想法全数写在脸上，神色在短短数秒钟里变了几变，这会儿正咬着下嘴唇愁眉苦脸地发愣。宇智波佐助不动声色地打量了他一会儿，心里那点儿无处发泄的火气反倒渐渐消散了。  
那句询问到头来不过是想见他的另一种表达而已。

“看起来还不错。”  
漩涡鸣人眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己听错了。他侧过脸，正巧望进宇智波佐助露在发丝外的漆黑瞳仁里。  
仿佛为了打消他的疑惑似的，黑发少年的声音再度响起来。  
“你的新手臂。”  
“啊……”漩涡鸣人这才反应过来，脸上浮现出放松的笑容，“怎么说呢，是方便了很多的说。”  
他伸出右手，在虚空中握了握拳。义肢一直良好的履行着职责，他原本已经稍微习惯了使用左手来处理日常生活中各种琐碎的活动，穿衣或者吃饭，适应之后就不再像一开始那样艰难了。不过装上义肢之后，一切又都退化成了从前的模样。  
佐助又如何呢？  
少年想着，视线微微下移，落在对方被披风遮挡着的左臂的位置。他看不到，但想象得出披风下空荡荡的衣袖。一股密密麻麻的针刺般的疼痛侵袭了神经末梢，他皱起眉头，尽可能轻地呼出了一口气。  
宇智波佐助没有错过那双蓝眼睛里一闪而过的隐忍。  
即使劝慰他不要在意，他大概也听不到心里。  
“卡卡西派你来，是村子出了什么事？”佐助干脆径直换了个话题。  
眼下木叶当然不可能出什么事情，他清楚这一点，如此询问不过是给漩涡鸣人找一个注意力的转移点。只要提起木叶，这家伙总是会很有精神。  
鸣人的反应也正如佐助所料。  
“那倒不是，村子现在好的不得了啊我说。虽然有很多事情要忙，但是大家都干劲满满的，每天都过得很热闹呢！”他笑了笑，“倒是你，旅行怎么样？有趣吗？”  
“没什么特别的……不过有时候也会遇到还不错的意外。”  
“这样听起来明明是很有趣嘛，还说没什么特别的。”  
“哼。”  
漩涡鸣人从这声久违的冷哼里听出来了一丝不大明显的笑意，宇智波佐助大约心情很好。他本该一起感到高兴的，可心底却泛起了隐隐的苦涩。  
“……果然对你而言，去哪儿都比待在村子里好。”鸣人小声嘟哝了一句。  
宇智波佐助耳尖地听到了他的话。  
“真稀奇，你是我认识的漩涡鸣人吗？”黑发旅人扬起眉梢，语带戏谑，“当初是谁一天到晚嚷嚷着要把我带回村子里去的？”  
“……啰嗦！说到底还不是要怪你这个固执的家伙，佐助大笨蛋！”  
***  
比南贺川旁的回眸更早，他悄悄地跟在宇智波佐助后面，看着那个孩子钻过隔离带，跑进了一片他从来没见过的陌生街区里。  
后来他知道了那里曾有宇智波一族，曾有宇智波佐助的家。于是他想着，即使是那个看起来总是拒绝一切关怀、强硬又冰冷的宇智波佐助，原来也和他一样，是想要回家的。

我一定会把你带回木叶。  
追逐着那个身影的岁月里，他喊了无数遍，说佐助我要带你回木叶，我要带你回到村子里。但村子究竟是个什么地方，又有着怎样的意义，他从来不曾考虑过。直到尘埃落定后的某天，他坐在水塔的顶端俯瞰整个木叶，内心寻求到一种归属感的时候，他才恍然明白过来，或许那些时候，他真正想说的其实是另一句话。  
——我一定会带你回家的。

哪怕父母没有了，兄弟没有了，一族消失了。  
你还有我啊。  
***  
直到天色彻底暗下来，大雨也没有丝毫要停的迹象。  
漩涡鸣人幸运地从屋子的角落里翻出了一堆没有受过潮的木柴，宇智波佐助用火遁点燃了它们。托它们的福，两个落脚在前后都是不毛之地的少年好歹不用捱过冬日漫长而冰冷的雨夜。  
“既然没什么事情，明天我就回木叶了。”鸣人扒拉了一下火堆。  
“嗯。”  
“你呢？接下来准备去哪儿？”  
“本来打算去雨隐，不过现在……还没决定。”  
“那——”  
鸣人只发出了一个短促的音节，话语便戛然而止。他有话想说，但又觉得说不出口。  
一个多月前他们两个躺在相邻的两张病床上度日，那时候他也像这样，舌尖底下压了许多话，可没有一句说得出口。宇智波佐助的病床是靠里的那一张，黑发少年总是半倚着床头，听他喋喋不休那些没有营养的琐事时，目光平静而遥远地投向窗外的天空，脸颊一侧过长的黑发挽在耳后，露出小半张左脸。漩涡鸣人望着他的侧脸，不自觉地就会想起那天早上从他眼角滑落的泪水，无声地淌过伤痕和污迹，映着晨曦的光辉没入散落地面的黑发里。  
于是想说的想问的，全都化成了未曾出口的叹息。  
眼下的时刻宇智波佐助坐在他的左手边，火堆的光芒在他光洁的右半张脸上跃动出鼻梁和发丝的阴影。  
少年偏过头凝视着他的侧脸，突然间回忆起出发之前自家老师那段看似平常的谈话。标注着S字样的卷轴，里面写着一句自行解决。  
漩涡鸣人的头脑一向不算聪明，此刻却好像明白了这一连串事情的含义。他眨了眨眼睛，决定珍惜这次难得的重逢。  
“那要不要一起回——”  
宇智波佐助打断了他：“想都别想。”  
漩涡鸣人像是被噎住了，沉默着转回身体，把目光再度投向火堆。  
“……上次你走的时候，我没有挽留你。”过了一会儿，他重新开口说道，“小樱和卡卡西老师问我为什么，我告诉他们，作为朋友，我说不出挽留的话。”  
宇智波佐助瞥过来一个疑问的眼神，不明白他怎么突然提起这些。  
“但是换一种身份的话，我应该就能够说得出吧。”  
“……你到底想说什么？”  
“我喜欢你。”

十三岁到十七岁他没日没夜的惦念着一个离开的宇智波佐助，想他身在何处，独自前行的身影是否还环绕着无边的黑暗；十七岁之后他依旧没日没夜的惦念着一个离开的宇智波佐助，想他旅行到了哪里，下雨的夜晚是否找得到一个避雨的屋檐。  
他一遍又一遍地问自己为什么，而后发现答案并不是那么难以找寻。

告白的话语脱口而出的瞬间，屋外连绵不绝的雨声似乎从天地间消失了，他只听得见自己的心脏在胸腔里沉闷地跳动。  
身边没有任何动静，漩涡鸣人僵直了脊背，并不敢扭头去看宇智波佐助。有勇气告白却没有勇气迎接结果，还真是标准的胆小鬼做派，他有些自嘲地想着。雨声重新声势浩大地席卷了屋外的天地，而这座破旧木屋里依旧寂静。  
仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，鸣人听见一声轻笑。  
宇智波佐助微微扭转过身体，抬起右手不轻不重地朝金发少年的额头上敲了一下。  
“白痴吊车尾。”  
“……佐助？”漩涡鸣人仍有点儿不敢相信，试探性地喊着他的名字。  
“你不是跟别人说过心灵是可以相通的吗？”似乎对他迟钝的理解力十分不满，黑发少年皱起眉头，耳朵尖却微微有些泛红。  
“这会儿犯什么傻呢……”他低声嘟哝道，又在对方的额头上戳了一下。  
漩涡鸣人来不及思考他是什么时候又是从哪儿得知自己说过那样的话，胸口因对方的回应而升腾起澎湃的热意。  
“那——”  
“不过这不代表我会跟你回木叶。”  
希冀转瞬即灭，漩涡鸣人哭笑不得地看着出现在新任恋人嘴角的弧度，暗自猜测了一番其中究竟有多少故意的成分。  
虽然隐约预料到了这样的结果，但如果说他没有失落，那肯定是骗人的。如今他早已不再是当年那个天真而无知的孩子了。一路追逐，他触摸到太多的黑暗，也了解了太多的真相。即便他从不认为宇智波佐助犯过什么不可原谅的错误，但村子里这样的态度无疑一直存在；更何况，在知晓了那些巨大的牺牲之后，他不知道佐助身处木叶时，会是一种怎样的心情。可是即便如此，那里仍是他的故乡。他们的故乡。存在着过去，也势必会有未来的地方。  
“不要多想。”  
清冷的嗓音如同一道划破阴霾的电光，漩涡鸣人抬起头，对上那只纯粹不含杂质的黑亮眼眸。  
“与宇智波一族的牺牲无关，与村子的态度也无关。我不回去，是因为现在的我发自内心地想要看看这个世界。”  
曾经他想着一切都不可原谅，然而时至今日，当他回头去看一路走来的痕迹，不得不承认一个事实，他始终无法做到期望中那样的冷酷无情。这件事说起来还是漩涡鸣人的错。这个人不仅改变了他，也改变了世界。  
“我会继续旅行。”  
如今他想走到远方，走遍整个忍界，去亲眼见证他此生最宝贵的羁绊者播撒在这片广袤大地上的种子，将以怎样一种充满希望的方式取代过往那些腐败的根茎，生长出一个光辉灿烂的未来。  
“但是，等到旅行结束的时候……”  
宇智波佐助微笑起来，许下一个承诺。  
“鸣人，我会回家的。”  
并非回到村子，而是回家。  
有那么一会儿，漩涡鸣人看不到除了宇智波佐助之外的任何事物。他们挨得很近，他的左手旁安放着宇智波佐助的右手。有件事情，终结之谷那场对战的末尾他没能做到，但是一切遗憾都注定会得到圆满——他伸出手，把宇智波佐助的五指牢牢握进掌心里。  
在数以千计的日夜从彼此相隔的空隙间翩跹而过之后，他们终于能够放任自己靠近一直以来的憧憬，跨越最后的距离，双唇热烈而毫无保留地贴合在对方同样火热的唇瓣上。

“我在家里等你。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> ……不敢相信最后的字数（。  
> 谈谈初衷吧。  
> 看到Boruto里鸣佐共斗的片段时，除了搂胸椎和冲冠一怒之外，其实最开始让我心里一动的地方，是佐助昏过去后鸣人裹着九尾冲过去救他的那个远镜头——九尾把半空中坠落的佐助用两手的掌心护了起来。  
> 不是一把捞，而是背对敌人，把他护在了掌心里。  
> 当时我就哇了。一想出“掌心里的宇智波”这个梗，脑电波立刻就又电波到了TV三尾篇。除了思念和归宿这种基到不行的台词之外，其实我非常非常喜欢的地方，就是文中也提到了的鸣人和红莲在三尾肚子里时，鸣人得知红莲见过佐助，扑过去头两句话问的就是他没事吧，他过得好吗。这时间线是在蛇窝重逢之后。哪怕上一次离别时你还要杀我，我最关心的不是你在哪你在干什么你要干什么，我最关心的是你好不好。  
> 宇智波君啊，真的是被人爱着呢。  
> 这篇说的大约就是这么一件事儿，虽然鸣人君珍而视之地把宇智波君捧在手心里，但是呢，谁说宇智波君就没有被吃得死死的呢=w=
> 
> 以上，感谢阅读！


End file.
